homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110715-Strange Developments
11:15 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 23:15 -- 11:15 CC: Yooo 11:16 TC: <][--SOMETHING?--- 11:16 CC: Maybe a talk with you? 11:16 TC: <][--AHEAD?--- 11:16 CC: About those flushed affections of yours 11:16 TC: <][--ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT--- 11:17 CC: Your proposition with my matesprite 11:17 TC: <][--WAS MERELY A POLITICAL SOCIAL COVER--- 11:18 CC: Why? 11:18 TC: <][--SOCIAL ADVANTAGES--- 11:19 CC: A tad scandalous considering she's already got a flush 11:19 CC: And as empress 11:19 CC: That won't put votes in your ballot box 11:20 TC: <][--YOU ARE RIGHT. PERHAPS YOU COULD BE SURPRISED.--- 11:21 CC: Yeaaah, it likely won't 11:21 TC: <][--LEFT IT UP TO HER--- 11:21 TC: <][--SHE WILL DECIDE IF IT IS WORTH IT OR NOT--- 11:22 TC: <][--NOT LIKE IM REALLY FLUSHED FOR HER--- 11:22 TC: <][--HAVEN'T BEEN FLUSHED S--- 11:22 TC: <][--NEVER BEEN FLUSHED--- 11:22 CC: Huh? 11:22 TC: <][--FEELINGS ARE NOT THINGS I DO--- 11:22 TC: <][--TYPO--- 11:22 CC: I didn't expect you to 11:23 TC: <][--WHAT--- 11:23 CC: To actually feel flush for her 11:23 CC: Or anyone 11:23 TC: <][--THAT NOT WHAT THIS CONVERSATION HAS BEEN ABOUT--- 11:23 TC: <][--FEELING JEALOUS--- 11:24 CC: Jealous? 11:24 CC: Jealousy is not a thing I do 11:24 TC: <][--IT MEANS NOTHING, THEN IT SHOULD NOT BOTHER YOU.--- 11:24 TC: <][--CONVERSATION DOESNT NEED TO HAPPEN--- 11:27 TC: <][--YOU DONE?--- 11:28 CC: Just wondering what your game wasp 11:28 CC: Now I'm curious why it's like, even necessary? 11:29 TC: <][--simply believe it would have advantages. Someone as violent as me being with someone like an Empress could be beneficial.--- 11:30 CC: ...how? 11:31 TC: <][--of trolls still enforce the hemo spectrum. To move my agenda, I could use their support. Now maybe a Blue blood just isnt high enough. But what if she was the Matesprite of the Empress?--- 11:31 TC: <][--now you have some attention.--- 11:31 CC: Who of us actually supports it? 11:32 CC: Like, the "high" bloods who'd run it don't care too much 11:33 TC: <][--you never know.--- 11:33 CC: And the "low" bloods likely don't want that 11:33 CC: I do though 11:33 TC: <][--can drop this for now.--- 11:34 TC: <][--have my doubts that she will readily accept the offer at the moment.--- 11:34 TC: <][--she can keep it in mind.--- 11:34 TC: <][--do have something I wanted to ask you however.--- 11:34 CC: Ask away 11:34 TC: <][--do you know of the Mutant?--- 11:34 CC: Mutant? 11:35 TC: <][--has come to my attention that there is a Mutant blood among us.--- 11:35 TC: <][--was wondering if you could tell me something about them.--- 11:37 CC: I could 11:37 CC: That's one hell of a way to bring the topic up though 11:37 CC: I'm inclined to say nothing 11:37 TC: <][--worry too much about it.--- 11:37 CC: Do you know them at least? 11:37 TC: <][--have a list of names.--- 11:37 TC: <][--I do not know which one they are.--- 11:40 CC: Well, you can do the sleuth thing 11:40 CC: We haven't spoken in a bit 11:40 CC: I don't know how they feel about letting it out 11:40 TC: <][--Ahuh.--- 11:40 TC: <][--I won't mean to say anything.--- 11:41 TC: <][--only wish to speak with them a little.--- 11:41 CC: Then ask Lorrea, she's a better judge on this than I am 11:42 TC: <][--then.--- 11:42 TC: <][--for now.--- 11:42 CC: Not quite 11:42 CC: The Time is now, so you know 11:42 TC: <][--now--- 11:42 CC: We're moving 11:43 CC: I'm already off trying to handle LoPaP 11:43 CC: With my team 11:43 TC: <][--Alright.--- 11:44 TC: <][--will allow the forces to advance I suppose.--- 11:44 CC: Lol 11:44 CC: Anyway 11:44 CC: You can probably expect to get called upon soon 11:44 TC: <][--Ahuh.--- 11:45 CC: Libby's taken it upon herself to divide us up 11:45 TC: <][--course she has.--- 11:45 CC: Not that I care for what she says lately 11:45 CC: Conveniently, the team I wasp going for anyway 11:45 CC: Plus one 11:46 CC: Anyway, that'll be all 11:46 CC: I'm gonna buzz 11:46 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling treacherousContessa TC at 23:46 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Ramira